From Chaos to Disaster
by ArkAngel45
Summary: It all started out with just taking on a client. Little did they know that client had connections to a secret that Fiona has been keeping from Michael for years.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is something i wrote up a long while ago and i wanted to see what people think. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

"Hey, Mikey. I found ourselves a new client." Sam announced as he walked into the loft. As usual he made himself at home by grabbing a beer and settling himself in a chair. _Glad my friends are comfortable in my home. But not this early in the morning._ I sat up in bed and rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"That's great, Sam, but it could have waited another hour or so." I felt the bed shift as Fiona sat up, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. She got out of bed and smoothed down my button down shirt that she was wearing. Might i add that it was the only thing she was wearing.

"'Morning to you too, Sam." Fi said, padding into the kitchen to get herself a yogurt. _Guess when you spend enough time with someone you start to rub off on them. _"You wake me up before 7 again when it can wait until later you are going to get a nice surprise waiting for you under your car."

"Fi." I warned, smiling as i got out of bed. I got out my own yogurt and stood beside her after i slid on a pair of pants over my boxers

"Oh fine. Who is this client?" Fiona asked Sam after eating another spoonful of yogurt. Sam took a swig of his beer and set it on a nearby table of course within reach.

"He is a distant relative of an old friend of mine. Apparently he's been having some trouble with some guys with guns."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked, curious. _Better to know some things up front. It could save you some trouble later. _

"The kind of trouble where he did something that may have pissed some people off. Don't know anymore than that. I didn't have much of a chance to talk to him." The look Fi gave me confirmed it.

"We are in. When can we meet with this guy?"

"Now actually would be a good time. I already called him and he said he's at home." Fi finished her yogurt and tossed the spoon in the sink.

"Guess we better get a move on boys."

Meanwhile..

"I know who you are. I know who your family are. And i know what you do. I know the names of every single person you killed for, built explosives for, bought guns from, and sold them to. I know everything about you, bitch. You tried to screw me over and now you will pay the price," Emanuel Rayez said, threateningly. The teenage girl did not seem happy at what he said but clearly was not disturbed by it either. He ripped the duct tape off her mouth and she gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh goody-goody for you. Gotta say that was one nice speech. But not nearly as creative as the lost guy's who took me captive." She said cockily earning herself a slap across the face courtesy of Rayez.

"You are going to wish i was them with their simple ways of torture by the time i am done with you." he promised.

"You can't do anything to me that hasn't already been done before. Guess you didn't take a look at all my scars. Nothing will break me. Nothing will make me spill the information to you. Nothing."

"We will see about that."

"Consider it a challenge."

"I am ready to play. You better hope you are too."

"I'm me. I'm always ready." She replied, charming smile on her face.

* * *

AN 2: Hope everyone liked the story so far. I promise the next chapter will definitely be longer.

_AN 3: I'm doing a raising awareness project on child soldiers so i'm going to post some facts about them bellow. When commenting on the story it would be great if you commented about this topic too. Thanks readers! :)_

* * *

**_Facts about child soldiers:_**

**1. Child soldiers for clarification purposes are people under the age of 18 involved in armed conflict.**

**2. There are between 250,000 to 300,000 child soldiers around the world.**

**3. Around 100,000 of those are located in Africa.**

**4. Children are used as spies, cooks, and sex slaves, among many other things. They are often put on the front lines to "soften up" the enemy and are used for suicide missions.**

**5. 40% of child soldiers are actually girls.**

**6. Things such as abuse and drugs are often used to get the children to comply.**

**7. Some children choose to be part of armed conflict for a sense of protection and a better life than what they may be dealing with. Others are taken from their homes and forced into it, some being told to kill their families or people in the place they live to prove their loyalty.**

**8. You can help by donating to organizations like Child Soldiers Relief Foundation who help former child soldiers assimilate back into normal life. These children need our help. They deserve an innocent childhood just as everyone else. Re post on your profile if you support the end of the use of child soldiers.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed my story

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sam! Thank God you are here, old buddy. Joseph really needs your help." _ Joseph would have to be the scared looking teen hiding behind Sam's friend. _

"It's good to see you, Bruce. Of course it would be better under different circumstances. Bruce, Joseph, I'd like you to meet my good friends Michael Weston and Fiona." Bruce shook Fi's hand then mine. Joseph on the other hand just nodded. _Poor social skills I assume._ I took this moment to really size up our client and Sam's friend. Joseph was young 19 maybe 20 and looked to be what I would call shady. He looked quite different from Bruce with his shaggy black hair and green eyes. Bruce looked like someone normal people wouldn't mess with. He was a tall muscular man. Time had begun to gray his once brown hair but his brown eyes were still full of youth.

"Thanks for coming to help Joseph. And do not worry about pay. You will be compensated immediately." Bruce stated for his distant cousin's son. "Let's go inside to talk."

* * *

_As a spy I've traveled a lot and seen many places. Some on the poorer side and some in the well off region. Bruce's place was one of those in the "well off" spectrum. A 4 car garage, priceless artwork, and ornate furniture all gave it away. _

"Make yourselves comfortable." I sat beside Fiona on the loveseat, across from Bruce and Joseph on the couch while Sam settled in a leather seat.

"I hear that you are having some trouble with angry man packing heat. Care to elaborate as to why that is?" I asked. Joseph looked down at his lap almost nervously before answering.  
"I..uh.. do some off the book work.."

"Which would be?"

"I'm a gun runner."

"My kind of guy." Fi commented with her charming smile.

"I kind of pissed off my newest buyer. My supplier apparently gave my partner and I some faulty weapons. She took them to the buyer and she hasn't come back. And now huge dudes with guns are after me. I've managed to keep them off my tail so far but I don't know how long I can keep it up."

"Who is your partner?" Sam asked.

"She told me her name was Claire McNeil. I'm not sure if that is her real name or not."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Two days ago right before the meet with the buyer. God, what if he killed her.. I'll never forgive myself. I should have listened when she said my supplier is a cheapskate."

"We will find her but you need to tell us all you can about the buyer." Fi said to him. When she speaks in that tone I know she is determined. She will get the girl back if it is the last thing she does.

"And you will get rid of the guys who are trying to kill me?" I let out a slow breath. _Kids these days. _

"Yes, Joseph. We will convince them to stop. Now tell us what we need to know." _Sometimes being a little more forceful is what is needed. _

* * *

_ Torture is a very delicate art. It takes years of training to both learn to administer is properly without doing too much damage or too little and to learn how to withstand it. Push too much and too hard and you could kill the person you want information from. Or they could just beg for death. Push too little and you get no results. Any good operative has picked up some tricks on dealing with the pain inflicted on them such as focusing on something else like a spot on the wall. Experience torture enough times and it takes even more pain to break you. But no operative is invincible to pain no matter how strong. _

"You will tell me who your partner is and who you got the guns from!" Ryez yelled. He moved the stun gun from her torso after just zapping her a moment ago. She was sweating and there was blood on her face, but she was not breaking anytime soon.

"I'm telling you. I do not have a partner and I found the guns in an old gang hangout downtown."

"Liar!" He zapped her again with a higher power voltage. Her chin fell to her chest as she was fighting to pull more air into her lungs. Still she held back her cries of pain. "There is no way a child like you can survive in the big bad world of gun running by yourself."

"I'm not a child." She paused to take another breath. "I'm 17. And I can hold my own. I do not need a partner." Emanuel threw the stun gun to the ground, exasperated. This was going nowhere. Time to switch to different measures. He stepped towards her and grabbed her arm. She tried to jerk it back but it was rather hard with her hands handcuffed behind her back. He smirked at her as he popped her shoulder out of joint eliciting a near scream from her luscious pink lips. "Bastard." She spat blood at his foot. _It is never a good idea to instigate the person torturing you whether it is in your nature or not. _ His face contorted in anger right before his fist connected numerous times with her ribcage.

"Asshole." He spat at her. _It only ever makes things worse. _

* * *

"Emanuel Rayes. I've dealt with him before. He buys for a reasonable price. Very big temper though." I looked over at FI who was lying on my bed on her stomach with her legs bent at the knees sticking upward. She moved them like scissors as she spoke. "not quite as big as mine. I say we grab some guns and C4 and we take him down."

"Fi, the goal is to try and kill the least amount of people necessary if even anyone. We need to go to the warehouse and look around. We need to see how many guards there are and how much fire power they have."

"Alright, Michael. We'll do it your way." I couldn't help but go over to her and kiss her to smooth out the pout from her lips. I never liked it when she was unhappy.

"Hey Mike, FI. Heard we got a new client." _Friends always seem to come and go as they please. One reason why there is no point in locking the door. Especially when every single one of them could pick the lock anyway. _

"Hi, Jesse. Sam get you up to date?" Fi asked, turning her head to watch as he walked over.

"Yeah, I just talked to him. He should be here soon actually. Apparently one of his lady friends wanted to see him." I took notice of Fiona's impeccable eye roll.

"I really don't know how he does it." She mused.

"It's a mystery to me too. Anyway, Mike, Sam said you guys set up some surveillance equipment at Bruce's house where Joseph is staying. It is up and running?"

"Yeah, Jess. We bugged all of the phones including cell phones, and put hidden cameras outside the house. All are working well."

"Better than sitting outside his house babysitting him." Fiona cut in.

"Once Sam gets here we can go take a look at the warehouse and see what we are up against." I continued, ignoring Fi's last comment.

"I'm here now, so I guess this party just got started." Sam announced, walking in.

"It's go time."

* * *

AN: Again i hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know your thoughts; it would be greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to those of you who read,reviewed,followed, or favorited my story. Sorry for not updating until now, it's been a busy week.

* * *

Chapter 3

Finally left alone for the moment, she looked around the room. _Hardly any light, no windows, no air vents, no items around that could be sued to escape, are typical characteristics of a holding cell. Only one way in and one way out through a door that locks from the outside. There is never any easy way for escaping._ One of Rayez's men had already ruined her chance of escaping by taking the bobby pins out of her long hair. There was nothing else around that would allow her to escape the cuffs. They were too tight for her to slide out of. She knew this from experience and just ended up with bloody raw wrists. So much for that plan.

Rayez threw open the door and stormed over to her, followed by one of his men who brandished an AK47. He untied her from the chair quickly.

"What the hell?" She asked, annoyed. One of her hands instinctively moved to her dislocated shoulder.

"We have to get you out of here. We got a tip that some cops are sniffing around and are going to check out this particular warehouse."

"I'm not going anywhere." She glared at Rayez, refusing to move.

"Give her a little encouragement, Hank." Hank, apparently the guy with the gun, passed the weapon to Rayez and grabbed a crowbar.

"Stupid little girl." Hank grinned, slamming the metal bar down above her left knee. She bit down on her lip, drawing blood, as she attempted to muffle her scream.

"Damn you, idiot! I'm sure banging me up so it is harder to walk will totally encourage me to move. And what kind of name is 'Hank' for a thug anyway?" He threw down the crowbar and reclaimed his gun, shoving the barrel into her forehead.

"I think you want to shut your mouth, you punk." He warned. She grinned up at him.

"Having a gun to my head is definitely not a new experience for me. You do not scare me." She drew out every word of her last sentence to add emphasis. Rayez grabbed her hurt shoulder and yanked her to her feet, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her.

"Move." He ordered, upholstering his own gun and pressing it to her back. At the moment she had no choice but to comply.

_ The most important thing about stakeouts is staying hidden. As soon as you are spotted there is not much of a chance you will be able to go anywhere near there again. Parking across the street but behind tons of parked cars is often a good plan. Hiding in plain sight often works as a good measure as long as it is not too obvious. _

"The place is well armed. Rayez has guards everywhere." Fi said. She glanced at Jesse and Sam in the rearview mirror of her car that she had so kindly let my drive. There was no way we would have all fit in the Charger. "We could take out the men guarding the west back entrance and sneak in that way. It would take a while before the other guys could catch up to us." Jesse replied.

"No. There has to be a better plan than that." I mused. Of course my thought process had to be interrupted by my phone beeping, alerting me that someone unknown had popped up on Joseph and Bruce's security camera. I dialed their phone number quickly.

"Dude, thank goodness you called! There are like three scary ass duded out front with the biggest damn guns I ever saw!"

"Stay calm, Joseph. We will be there soon. Make sure all of the entrances to your house are locked and stay away from windows." I shut my phone and started the car.

"Change of plan. Joseph needs our help."

"Wait!" Fiona called out, just as I was about to put the car into drive. "People are exiting the building." I looked at the 4 men dragging along a young girl, definitely a teenager. She looked beaten up pretty bad.

"That must be Claire. Isn't she rather young to be a gun runner?" Sam asked. He glanced at Fi whose eyes were focused in on the girl. Her hand darted to grab the door handle but my grip on her arm stopped her.

"Fi, we can't save her now. There are too many people around."

"Michael, let go of me!" She tried to pull her arm away from my grasp. "I need to save her!"

"She will be fine until we come back for her. Fi, she is no different than any other client we helped."

"Yes she is! Michael, her name is not Claire. Her real name is Michaela. And I am getting her out of there." Fi pulled away from me and exited the car, leaving confused expressions plastered on our faces.

* * *

AN: Again i hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know your thoughts; it would be greatly appreciated :) Anyone have any guesses as to who Michaela really is? Why is she so important? Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! It's nice to see people are enjoying the story. We have some good guessers who reviewed ;) Sorry for any mistaked i typed this up rather quickly. Happy Memorial Day!

AN2: disclaimer: I do not own burn notice though i wish i did..

* * *

I blew out a long breath and exited the car, following after Fi, Sam and Jesse behind me. She did not walk much closer to the warehouse thankfully, and hid behind a big delivery truck.

"Fi, what is so important about this girl?" I asked when I reached her.

"Michael.. Michaela is our daughter."

_Secrets are a big part of a life in the world of espionage. You learn not be surprised when things unexpected come up. That is kind of hard though when that secret was in place for a very long time and it is a very personal one._

"Ok, Mike, just as shocked as you are, but we need to go save Joseph and Bruce before they get turned into Swiss cheese." Jesse blurted out into the prolonged silence.

"Michael- "

"Not right now, Fiona. Jesse is right." I started to walk back towards the car until I felt her grab my shoulder, pulling me to a halt.

"What about Michaela? You are going to risk your own child's life in order to go save some idiotic guy who got her caught up in this in the first place?" The hurt and anger were evident in her voice.

"Sister, if she is anything like you and Mike she will be fine. It wouldn't be safe for her to try and pull her out of there right now. There is a very high chance she could get caught in the cross fire out here in the open. She can hold her own for now. She will hang in there." Sam said, trying to diffuse the tense situation. The warmth radiating from Fiona's hand on my shoulder was gone suddenly as she pulled away as if burned. She pulled out a gun from her ankle and walked back towards the warehouse, still cautious to stay out of sight.

"Mike-"

"I have to take care of this, Sam, before she does something reckless. You two go. We will catch up." With that, off I went to catch up to my homicidally pissed off girlfriend and apparently the mother of my child.

* * *

Michaela limped painfully towards the can she was ordered to go to that was parked just outside the main entrance to the building. She glanced around, taking in all the details of her surroundings. 'Shit. Mom?' She had to keep everyone's attention off of her mother and the people she guessed were her friends. It was going to lead to more pain but it would be worth it. 'Here goes nothing..' Kayla stopped dead in her tracks then spun around fast, her good leg sweeping the legs of the closest man out from under him. She kicked another man square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Rayez grabbed her throat tightly as the two men scrambled to their feet. Hank, the only other goon besides Rayez that she did not attack, grinned wickedly as the young girl gasped for air.

"Knock it the hell off. Got it, bitch?" She weakly nodded. He didn't let go of he though until she was on the verge of blacking out then punched her in the jaw for good measure. Michaela took deep breaths against the pain of her ribs, to pull air into her oxygen deprived lungs. A gun was shoved into her back signaling her to get moving again or else. She scanned the area quick. No one was around that didn't work for Rayez. They all got away.

* * *

Sam pulled up around the back of Hamilton's house. Sure enough he had seen the armored cars out front and the 5 men out front brandishing weapons seemingly looking to be discussing their attack plan.

"We've got a major problem." Jesse said, eyeing the men.

"We better get inside before those guys do." The two quietly got out of the car and got assault weapons from the trunk. Good thing is was Fi's car. Of course it was stockpiled with goodies. Sam dialed Bruce's cellphone.

"We are here. Let us in quietly through the back." Bruce opened the door as soon as Sam hung up. Jesse shut it silently behind them and the 4 gathered in the family room where there were no windows. Joseph was pale as a sheet and Bruce did not seem at all phased.

"You know, for a guy around guns all the time you seem awfully afraid of them." Sam commented to their client.

"Honestly, I just do gun running for the money. I'm not a violence sort of guy. I'm more into illegal substance manufacturing." Jesse rolled his eyes. 'Oh so much better.' Loud shouts were heard from outside along with approaching footsteps.

"Oh god! They are coming! What do we do , man?" Joseph said hurriedly.

"You, go hide somewhere and just keep your mouth shut while we go stop these guys." Sam tossed Bruce a gun before they all rushed upstairs.

_When someone is trying to break into your house the safest measure is to try and keep them out. With them outside you will have a much easier time controlling them. Plus less damage to clean up later. _

"Is it weird that I actually wish Fi was here to blow something up?" Jesse announced.

"Nah, I'm with you on that brother."

* * *

"Fi, slow down!" I hissed, trying not to be heard by anyone else who might be around. That would be pretty impossible though seeing as Kayla distracted them. A painful distraction but still a distraction. Anger bubbled up in me at the thought of the girl who is apparently my daughter being hurt. Fiona finally stopped and spun on her heel, her eyes bearing into mine.

"Don't even bother asking. She is definitely yours. I'm absolutely positive."

"How old is she? What is she doing here? And why didn't you tell me, Fi?" She knew I was mad, I could see it written all over her face. She was silent as she gathered her thoughts. I shifted my weight from my right foot to my left impatiently. I wanted answers. No, I needed them.

* * *

AN: This chapter was not as long as i wanted but i did not want to put Mike's whole conversation with Fi in the same chapter because it would have gotten wayy too long. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
